Bullseye
by Williamisabutt
Summary: One-shot! It's pretty sad. Please review and favorite!


**HEY GUYS! Ok guys, this is my first one shot, it's gonna be so sad and stuff, cry freely if you want! Please review and favorite, it's a one shot. Lol. Wait, I just used lol, in a proper writing... anyhow, on with the piece!**

A smile radiated from Artemis' face as Percy gave her a new bow, one that was silvery and beautiful, he made it from his own hands, carving a piece of rosewood for into a piece of art and destruction. Her hands danced around the limbs of the bow, the flawless design amazed her, the silver color simmered in the sunlight, reflecting beams of light into Artemis' beautiful face, or what Percy thought.

Percy gave her this bow for her birthday, and was bursting in joy that she liked it, it took a long time for his mortal fingers to make the bow, and carve the itricate designs of deer and the moon. Artemis' eyes portrayed excitement and happiness. She turned her body toward Percy's and said with gratitude,

"Thank you Percy, it means a lot to me, how long did it take to make it?"

Percy shook his head,"It wasn't too long, don't fret."

TIME SKIP.

An arrow sailed through the air at a high speed, striking a target in the dead center, not a hair lengths away. Clapping rebounded through the clearing,

"Bullseye, another one for the score board" Percy said with a smirk.

He jumped up from his boulder and fell down, gracefully landing and his feet. He took his bow from back and knocked and arrow, his shoulder muscles tensed as he aimed, the arrow was released and it jumped from the string, sailing through the air and split Artemis' arrow. Artemis slapped Percy upside the head and said,

"You broke my arrow!" Artemis yelled, but humor was in her features. Percy not catching on, mistook this for anger and immediately kissed her, hoping to surprise her and stop her "angry" rampage. Artemis let out a ruffled and indignant "mmmpphh" but responded and kissed him back passionately. Percy was surprise Artemis even responded the way she did, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and Artemis put her hands on his head. Their tongues engaged in an elegant dance, weaving in and out of each other.

* * *

(I LEARNED LINE BREAKS!)

Artemis woke up lying on the grass next to her lover, the moon chariot glimmered as it flew through the sky, Selene smiled down at them and waved. Artemis smiled back. The blanket of darkness was comforting and the chilly night sky made her drowsy, she snuggled closer to Percy's warm chest and draped half of his cloak over her, insulating her from the cool air. Birds chirped lively songs in the morning, waking the couple up, resulting in a tangle of legs and arms.

Percy went still so Artemis could untangle them, they both blushed when they looked at each other, not sure what to make of their situation. They both love each with their whole heart, they stared at each other's eyes, Percy mustered up his courage and said,"Well this is awkward..."

They both burst out laughing until their stomachs hurt, Percy leaned on Artemis for support. They(let's say there is another word that also means they here) cuddled together and stared out at the open expanse of trees and wondered about the future, what's would they do?

* * *

Percy was holding onto something in his cloak pocket. He fiddled with the silver band of metal, a simple ring, he couldn't afford better than this. It took him a whole years worth of game to buy this, he hoped he wouldn't leave this day with a broken heart, he loved Artemis with all his heart, he loved her enough to do anything fir her, even go against the gods. He smiled at Artemis, her beautiful face glowed in the moonlight and her hair flowed down her back gracefully, shining in the bright moonlight.

"So how was your day?" Percy asked Artemis.

"It was great! We recruited a new hunter named Zoë, she was almost raped by Hercules." She said with disgust.

Percy's eyes widened, Artemis hated rape, and would kill the man who raped a poor maiden. "How did you save her?" He asked curiously.

"We found her in the forest, apparently a man rescued her from Hercules." Artemis said with a thoughtful expression.

Percy nodded, remembering saving Zoë from that vile hero. He didn't even deserved to be called hero. Artemis stared at him with a weird expression. "You saved her, didn't you?"

Percy surprised by the question anwered truthfully,"Yea, I did."

Artemis smiled softly at him,"Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, conveying her thanks in a way other than words.

The couple walked toward a cliff and sat, staring at the glittering expanse of sea below them. Percy mustered up his courage and tapped Artemis' shoulder, he laid the silver ring on his palm as Artmis turned around. He gulped and hoped she will accept. She looked at his palm and gasped softly, her expression was pained, as if not sure of what to think. Percy's eyes started to tear, thinking she didn't want to be with him for eternity, she gasped and said with determination, "Yes, yes Percy, I will!" She said through tears of joy.

Perseus' face split into a grin and her hugged Artemis, happy over her answer to marry him. He has never been so joyous ever in his short, mortal, life. He kissed Artemis and she responded in the same way. She slipped the band of silver on her ring finger and admired it after they broke apart.

"It's breath taking Percy..." She said, amazed by the simple beauty of the ring.

Artemis walked through the streets of Olympus,"Arty, Arty!" A voice called, Artemis froze when she heard Apollo's voice. She was always wary of him, so he didn't find out about Percy.

"What?" Artemis said, annoyed.

Apollo looked at her weirdly, she never acted like this. Apollo scanned his sister's body, to see if she was wounded. His eyes widened when he saw a silver ring adorning her finger. He had several thoughts race his mind,"Nothing..." Apollo answered.

* * *

Percy waited Artemis to arrive. Then a twig snapped behind him, Artemis never snapped twigs. He instantly tensed and grabbed his hunting knives. Apollo emerged from the bushes, Percy's blood ran cold when he looked him straight in the eye.

"I know about you and my sister." Apollo said coldly.

"Look, it's not wh-"

"Prove yourself to me and you will be worthy of her hand. Find this arrow in the sea." Apollo shot an arrow in the sea. He saw Percy's eyes shine with anticipation, thinking he will triumph. He jumped into the sea and swam quickly to grab the arrow.

Artemis emerged from the bushes behind and stumbled back when she saw Apollo.

"Lets have a challenge, sister." He said with a smile. Perseus was getting closer to the arrow. Artemis instantly perked up when she heard challenge.

"Are you afraid you can't do it?" Apollo taunted to flare her up.

"Of course I can!" Artemis said, bristling in anger.

"Shoot that fish in the sea." Apollo said, pointing to Percy.

Artemis took out her silver bow and took aim, she fired straight through Percy's heart, red started to stain the sea and Artemis let out a loud scream, tears poured down her face when she realized what she hit. She fell down and slumped on the dirt, crying and regretting what she did. In the end, his heart was broken by his lover. The red spread and made a stain in the blue expanse.

"Bullseye" Apollo whispered in the wind.

**Ok guys! That's my one shot, I know it's sad, but I wanted to write it. Please review and favorite the story. Now guys thanks for reading!**


End file.
